


Why are you here? I got over you.

by AnimeFreakNerd81



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Not the best at writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFreakNerd81/pseuds/AnimeFreakNerd81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark finds out Jack is cheating.... and tries to get over him.</p>
<p>Yeah I am bad summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where this is gonna go.

       Mark was so excited! It was their two year anniversary today, and he was going to put his plan into action. He called Ryan and Matt to go to his house for they could help him set up. He dropped by the store and bought all the ingredients he needed. He stopped at the jewelry shop to finally pick up Jack’s engagement ring. Yes, Jacks engagement ring, Mark knew that Jack was the man he wanted to spent the rest of his life with. Marked looked in the inside and chuckled. He originally wanted to put “ _My light at the end of the tunnel._ ”, but he thought it was really plain and put “ _My pot of gold at the and of the rainbow_.” He loved how it was really funny, but also meaningful.

        When Mark pulled up to the drive way, he saw an unusual scene. The door to his house was wide open, although no one was there. “ Ryan probably left it open on accident. ” Mark mumbled to himself, while getting out of the car with his bags. As soon as he got to the door, Mark heard voices, loud angry voices. Mark walked further into the house. He was close enough to heard what the voices were saying, but far enough to not be seen. “ Why am I hiding? This is my house. ” Mark’s train of thought stopped, when he heard a voice to start again.

        “ Ryan, you need to calm down a bit… ” Matt… Mark recognized his voice, but the his tone sounded concerned with a bit of anger like he was trying to calm himself down too.

        “ Matt, let go of me! How can you be so calm after see that! ” Ryan… why is Ryan so angry? Ryan was hard to get mad, but when he did, it is hard to calm him down. “ Who’s side are you on!? Did you see what he was doing with that guy?! Who knows how long he’s been cheating on him! ” What… who’s been cheating on who? Who is Ryan mad at?

        “ …Let me go. I need to talk to him. I need to explain. I-I need to tell him the truth. I-I need to apologize. ” Mark’s heart stopped… Jack?

        “ You’re going to tell Mark and ask for forgiveness right? Mark needs you in his life, you make him so h-“ Mark began to hear Matt sobbing. Matt’s voice sounded so desperate like he just wanted all of this to just be a dream.  
There was a long paused before Jack finally answered. “ …no… ” Mark’s heart felt like it just got stabbed. He couldn’t move or even think by now. He was frozen.

        “ So that’s it, huh? Mark has always been there for you, and now you’re just going to leave.“ Ryan’s voice was like venom, but it was able to break Mark out of his trance.

        “ ….yeah…. I just can’t do this anymore. I feel out of love with him a long time ago. I just didn’t want to hurt his feelings because of all the stuff he has done for me. “ Was he really that pathetic that Jack couldn’t be honest with him.

        “ And you cheating on him won’t crush him either? “ It sounded like Ryan gave up on the fight… like it wasn’t worth fighting for anymore.

        “ Don’t tell him! I’ll just leave without telling him… it would be best. “ There was another pause. 

        “ Jack, you are the most idiotic person I’ve ever met, if you think leaving someone without an explanation than just telling the truth is less painful. ” Ryan said quietly. Mark finally let the tears he was holding back fall. Why him? Why today? Why Jack….. why?

        “ I just don’t want to see him cry! Ok!! ” That was the final blow for Mark. He collapsed on the floor with his bags. His once silent cries became full blown sobs. His head was pounding. His heart was racing. Isn’t ironic Jack?........ I am breaking down in the next room.

        He was suddenly wrapped into a hug. He looked and saw Ryan and Matt trying to comfort him. They both were whispering for him to calm down, with that his tears started to disappear. Then, he saw Jack. Jack had walked slowly into the room. He looked frightened and sad. When they made eye contact, Jack looked like he was going to burst into tears himself. He started to quickly pace out the door, but Mark suddenly got the urge to do one thing.

         He slowly got out of his friends’ hug and made his way outside. “ J-jack ” his yell wasn’t that loud, but luckily Jack heard it. His ex turned around waiting for what he was going to do. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little black box. He threw it at Jack, and Jack caught it desperately. Mark silently watch as Jack open the box. His eyes widen at the object. His head snapped up to look at Mark. Mark sadly smile with tears falling from his face again. “ H-happy A-An-Anniversary… ” He took one look at Jack’s now crying face. He saw sadness and regret. Finally, he closed the door. 


	2. A Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a year later, and Ryan and Matt has something planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. School is horrible.

1 year later  
  
BANG BANG  
  
"Mark! We are going out!" Ryan said to the other person through the door.  
  
"I don't wanna." Mark laid on his belly waiting for Matt and Ryan to leave him in peace, which might not happen anytime soon.

After Jack and I broke up, we pretend to stay 'friends' for our fans. Although we still play together, the septiplier jokes were limited to 0 and we couldn't play by ourselves. At least Bob and Wade had to be there or Pewds and Ken, heck we even had Ryan and Matt played with us when no one could.  
  
Our fans didn't know why we broke up, that it was just a mutual decision, thank God because that would be an embarrassing story on my part. But as expected when we both came out with our separate videos about how we were no longer together, our fans chosed sides and we both loss quite a few fans. Although through all the hate, there were some fans that accepted our decision and stated that they would still watch us both, together or not.  
  
Even though everything was the 'same' in our videos, behind the scenes everything was different. The air was always tense. When everyone found out what Jack did, it was horrible. Bob and Wade were just and pissed as Ryan when he found out. Felix and Ken were really conflicted because they didn't want to pick sides, but I told them that they didn't have too, and that I didn't really mind if they were still friends with him. Because honesty saying that if they were his friends, they can't be mine is a really shitty thing to say.  
  
But right now I have a different problem. Since it has been a little more than a year, Ryan and Matt had confronted me that it was time to get back out to the dating field, and unnecessarily pointed out that Jack had already found a new girlfriend. 

RING RING 

I looked at my phone, it was Bob. I answered.

"Hey, Bob."

"Hey, Mark."

"Did Ryan..."

"No... Matt did."

'That traitor.'

"Look, Mark, I know that you are thinking that you are fine, but you're not. And your fans are really concern. So why don't you just go out with the guys and have a nice time."

"Bob, I told you and everyone that I am not ready for a new relationship."

"Mark, I am not telling you to go off and marry the first person you see. Heck you don't even have to hook up with someone. I just want you to have a great time.... you haven't been the same since you guys broke up.."

Damn he was right. Ever since we ended, I haven't been alright. I always see Jack. I see him, when I look at the sky. When, I look at the grass. He haunts and dreams and my memories. Heck I still watch his videos... It is time to break free from him.

"Ok. I'll go."

"Great! Now get dress in something sexy and go. Oh, p.s. you don't have to hook up with someone, but if you do, I want details. Haha"

"Yes I'll remember to tell you every sexy detail." Even though I am not gonna hook up with someone tonight.

"Hah great! I'll talk to you later. Have fun Mark! Bye"

"Bye Bob." 

BEEP

Ok time to keep my promise. I got up and looked for my sexest outfit, which some fans argue that I look sexy in everything. Haha they are crazy. After a while, I agreed on black skinny jeans with a black shirt and some bracelets to throw a little bit of color. I walked down stairs to see the guys and their girlfriends waiting for me. 

"Finally! You came down! I was already to bust down your door!" Matt exclaim.

"A haha so funny Matt. You think you can break down my door with your scrawny arms." We all laughed. 

"Well sorry we all can't crush a babie's skull with our bare hands." After a few more puns, the girls finally insist that we should leave.

When we got to the place, the guys got up and danced with their girlfriends. I didn't mind though. I was enjoying watching them dance. Matt and his girlfriend were so aDORKable and Ryan was dancing off beat, which to me was hilarious.

It was just me sitting and watching them dance for a while, until the bartender tapped on my shoulder. I turned and he slides me a drink. "Complementary from the gentleman over there" He pointed. I looked to where he was pointing to and saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it! If you know who will make a great mystery person, comment their name. I was thinking about having either NateWantsToBattle or Yamimash, but if you have better suggestions tell me. Ok bye!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. If you don't, I am sorry.


End file.
